Culture Shock: Battlestar and Breakoff
by NilliaWafersP
Summary: Going from human to cybertronian is not easy especially if you had a hard being a human in the first place. Bryant and Bo two girls as close as sisters become Battlestar and Breakoff. Battlestar's reputation as master prankster carried on in to the next life and so did Breakoff's talent for healing. Things get out of hand when Battlestar and the Lambo Twins get bored. Idiots...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own transformers only my OCs**

* * *

"Bryant can you answer the door?"

"Sure thin' Ma."

Stepping outside Bryant trips over her own feet and falls to the floor and face to face with a package addressed to her. Pushing herself up she sits in front of the door examining the package. Deeming it safe she removes the packing to revile a small necklace. The necklace is of two dragons intertwined with other at the necks, one dragon holds a stone that is shaped like a heart but is upside down. The stone it's self is peculiar, changing between purple, blue, white, black, and green. Unclamping the hook on the necklace she puts it on. Looking down at it with curiosity she notices that the stone is a solid green color. Thinking on how it reminded her of a mood ring she thinks of something she finds happiness in, violence. The color changes quickly to blue.

"Coolness. Hey Ma! I'm goin' over ta Bo's!"

"Okay be back in about three days."

"Okay, bye Ma!"

Walking to her room she pulls on a pair of army fatigues over her raven black and gold bikini. Leaning over her black beanbag she grabs her black leather combat boots with a slight heel. Quickly putting them on she makes sure that they are correctly tightened or she would twist her ankle. Grabbing her black and gold iPhone and headphones to match she sprints out of her room and down the hallway to the bay window on the east side of her house. Opening the window slightly she slips out and onto the roof. Looking down from the third floor of her house (her room is technically the attic) she jumps off and performs the leap of faith into a very small pile of leaves. Grabbing her long board from the garage she speeds off towards the river.

"Bo baby I'm home!"

"Sup Bryant!"

"Yo. Hey ya wanna go ta the garage?"

"Yuss! Just let me get my phone."

"Don't foget ya headphones 'gain."

"I know I got them. Let's go!"

"I was waitn' fo ya dollface."

Bryant leading the way with Bo tailing along on a penny board, they reach a bus stop in front of a gas station. Taking the time to look around Bryant surveys the area for any threats, seeing none she turns her attention to Bo who is playing GTA on her phone. Giving a silent laugh at Bo's facial expression she notices a necklace on Bo's neck. Instead of a silver chain and dragons she sees a gold chain and gold dragons.

"Bo did ya receive a necklace in the mail this morin' and it's two intertwined dragons with an upside down heart shaped stone that changes color depending ya mood?"

"Sí, why do you ask?"

"I have ta same but in silver."

Both of them pull out their necklace from behind their shirts. Looking at each other then shrug. They place the necklaces back behind their shirts and resume playing GTA and looking around. After twenty something minutes of waiting the bus pulls up to the stop. Grabbing their things they make their way to the back of the bus. Arriving half a mile away from the garage they make their way there. Speeding down the road they make the time to walk a half mile into one -fifth of the time. Reaching a building that looks run down and unsafe and they walk towards a very rusted looking door. Closing the door behind them and securely locking it they walk further into the building.

"Voice recognition password required"

"Front-liner - Bryant - Battlestar"

"Spy - Bo - Breakoff"

"Voice recognition password confirmed. Welcome Battlestar and Breakoff"

Power turning on, lights flicker and then brighten. Computers power up and machinery whirs to life. The two walk to the computer console and type in passwords and coding, then they flip a multitude of bright colored switches and buttons. The flooring in the center of the room move apart and a platform with large shapes covered in cloth moves up to take its place. They walk to the cloth covered objects. Bo took off to the one on the left while Bryant went to the one on the right. They simultaneously pull the cloths off revealing two cars. Bo's car is a 2011 Hennessey Venom GT that is a custom ocean blue color with gold detailing. Bryant's car is a 2012 SSC Tuatara that is the custom color of raven feather black with silver detailing. Bo walks over to her side of the building and pulls out wax and interior cleaner. Whereas Bryant completes a system check and closely inspects the paint for any microscopic blemishes. After about two hours they switch roles to where Bo is completing a system check and Bryant is waxing her car. For another two hours they tend to their cars. Backing away they both look at each other and nod. Walking in opposite directions they quickly shower removing any wax or grime from their bodies. Walking back to their cars they sport motorcycle suits in the exact color of their cars. Their suits are hand made by Bo and Bryant put the technology and weapons in them. Both of them pick up a helmet similar to a motorcycle one but modified to be aero dynamic, light weight, strong, dangerous, and flashy. Sliding the visitor down on their helmets they carefully get into their cars and drive out of the building.

Driving at speeds that would impress the flash down the Norwegian countryside they notice that something is off.

_"Bryant something's wrong I feel it."_

_"I know Bo I have the same feeling." _

_"La Cosa Nostra"_

_"La Cosa Nostra" _

Driving side by side they push their cars to a limit that no one can dream of. Long since breaking the sound barrier they never noticed the massive crack in the road until it was too late. Maneuvering their cars to try and swerve around the crack they only make matters worst. It all happened in a split second, their cars flip and get launched into the air. They crash together in mid air and the sounds of metal being bent in impossible ways and inhuman screams that made Primus and Unicron cringe rip through the countryside. There were no recoverable remains of either girls nor their cars. All that is seen is torn up road and earth and a massive pile of now scrap metal cars and smoothie like human remains.

Feeling unimaginable pain Bo slowly opens her eyes. 'What the hell happened?' Suddenly it all came back to her. Lying there in tears she suddenly realizes that Bryant was with her. Getting up slowly and painfully she looks around and sees that everything around her is a bluish grey color with wispy smoke rolling around. "Bryant." She screeches with a pitiful cry that could rival a slowly dying baby animal. Suddenly a large metal being appears before her. She looks up at the beings face, suddenly afraid she call out for Bryant some more with the same pitiful wail but just more desperate than before. "Shhh, it's okay little one, your safe now." The being coos to her. She stops her wailing and looks at the being again. "W-w-who are you? W-where am I? W-where is Bryant? W-w-where's my big sissy? W-w-where's Bryant?" She cries like a four old who lost their mother at the park. "I am the god Primus. You are in Limbo, the state between the dead and the living. Bryant is safe, she is still healing. She maneuvered her car and herself so that you would die quickly and as painless as possible whereas she died slowly and painfully." Looking at Primus with utter horror at what she heard. It wasn't that there was a god before her or that she is dead, it was because of what Bryant did and how she suffered in the process. "Is she okay?" She cries with tears in her eyes. "I do not know my brother Unicron is with her as we speak."

"Bryant!" She hears someone call her name but it's like listing to someone talk while you have water in your ears from swimming. "Bryant!" The calling becomes louder and more desperate. "Bryant!" The voice shrieks, wait no, Bo shrieks. 'Bo!' Bryant sits up quickly and scrambles to her hands and knees. Looking in front of her she see a metal being with wicked looking armor and sharp teeth. "Where is she? Where in the fucking hell is Bo?" She snarled at the being. "Well it looks like you are a fighter and a pretty sadistic and nasty one." The being chuckles. She runs towards the being with an extremely murderous expression. Within arms reach of the beings leg he's scoops her up and brings her to his face. "If your the god of hell then prepare to get your ass handed to you, because I the new god of hell." She snaps. Staring down at her with an amused expression he thinks over all the possibilities involving the little demon human. "I am Unicron the destroyer." He states with an intimidating tone. To his surprise the human did not cower or show fear only determination and hate. What she says next surprises him even more. "Train me. I know you and Primus intend to turn me and Bo into cybertronians. So train me to be the very incarnation of death, the Grimm reaper of your kind if you will." He smiles showing off his sharp teeth "let's get started then."

After 10 years of training both girls finally see each other since their gruesome demise in their dimension. Bryant's cybertronian form is a triple changer and Bo's cybertronian form is a grounder that can turn invisible. Asides from that both of their forms have the ability to manipulate things. Bo can heal the terminally wounded/ill and phase shift through wall as well as telepathy to any species. Bryant has more battle programming than any cybertronian ever to live, she has telekinesis, and is basically the best solider and scariest enemy you would ever meet, she even scares Unicron at times. They are exact opposites, Bo is caring and kind, and Bryant is deadly and heinous. Bo creates and Bryant decimates, that's just how it is. Bryant is the protector of Bo and Bo tries to tend to Bryant's wounds. Bryant is emotionless and guarded like Soundwave and Bo wears her emotions on her sleeve like any normal femme before the war.

"Are you two ready to become true cybertronians?" Primus asks. "Sí!" Excitedly replies Bo. "Ya let's just get this thin' over with." Bo slurs. Guess some aspects of Bryant you can't change. The two of them touch their necklace and their cybertronian bodies at the same time and everything goes white.

"Da fuq! Tat hurt like a bitch!" Shouts Bryant. "My head hurt! Is it suppose to hurt?" Moans Bo. Bryant stands up and walks over to Bo hauling her up and making a beeline to Primus and Unicron. 'Damn I'm still short compared to those two!' "Excuse me Primus can you give us a full body mirror if it's no trouble?" Bo meekly states. With a flick of his wrist Primus summons a large mirror. Bo stands to about 17 feet tall and is ocean blue with gold detailing just like her car. She is armed with two wrist blasters and a small dagger like blade on her hip. She notices a full medical kit for both humans and cybertronians in her subspace as all as emergency energon cubes. She looks at herself with shocked gold optics. "Wow." She breaths. Bryant walks up beside her and Bo does a double take. Bryant stands roughly to 23 feet only several feet shorter than Optimus Prime. Her coloring is raven black with silver detailing like her car much like Bo's coloring is to her car. Armed to the teeth she stands there testing all her weapons she seems to favor blades to blasters. With wheels attached to her peds she activates them which in turn make her taller than Optimus Prime. Grinning she shows off her two sharp dentas which give her the look of a vampire. Her silver and purple optics search Bo's for any sign of disappointment and disapproval. Bo smiles and envelops Bryant in a hug catching Bryant off guard.

"So how do you like it?" Bo shyly asks Bryant. "Dollface your beautiful and I tower over you like a mech, just like before." Bryant says with a smile. "Well your are absolutely FABULOUS!." Bo shouts. Bryant face palms "I'm not a lesbian so don't say that about me kapish?" She threatens jokingly.

"Hey look at your shoulder it's just like the pendant on the necklace!"

"Same with ya."

"Should we change our names to something more cybertronian?"

"Ya."

"Hmm, let's see... Oh, call me Breakoff!"

"Just like before then?"

"Yup!"

"Ok then I'm Battlestar."

"Awesome!"

"Coolness. So what's next in the list?"

"Dunno let's ask Primus and Unicron."

Looking over at Primus and Unicron they shrug and Battlestar flicks Unicron in the back of the helm gaining his attention. "What's next boss man cuz I'm bored, I wanna blow somethin' up or kill somethin', I'll start singing." Battlestar whines while poking Unicron. "I think it's time to send them." Sighs Unicron while trying to evade Battlestar's poking. "Well naw shit Sherlock!" Battlestar shouts while throwing her servos up in the air. "I agree with you brother." Primus states. "Let's go then." Battlestar says while picking up Breakoff and carrying her like a sack of potatoes. Primus sighs while waving his servo a portal appears and Battlestar walks through still holding Breakoff.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own transformers only my OCs**

* * *

Two years after they left limbo Battlestar became hostile and cold. Breakoff's alt-mode is a 2011 Hennessey Venom GT just like her car before the crash and Battlestar's is a 2012 SSC Tuatara. Their holoforms look like they did when they were human. Breakoff has black hair with auburn highlights, gold eyes, and stands to about 5'7. Battlestar has white hair with raven black ends, silvery purple eyes, and stands to about 6'6. Breakoff wears a ocean blue halter top with light gold short shorts and ocean blue and gold high top converse. Battlestar wears a raven black crop top that says robots in disguise in bold silver lettering (ironic really), black leather jacket, pitch black aviator glasses, silvery grey cargo shorts, and black steeled toe combat boots.

Walking around in the mall at Tranquility in their holoforms they adopted their old names. Bo runs around like a child who given a lot of sugar while Bryant walks behind her with a blank expression. Bo not noticing the group of people in front of her she runs right into the shortest one of the group."Are ya okay lil' lady?" The person she ran into asks. "Uhhh" is all she says while looking at the person. "Sorreh she's ah klutz, aways runnin' inta people." Bryant says walking up to them. Bo shoots her a glare which Bryant returns tenfold making Bo flinch. "Du idiot hva i helvete tenkte du. Din holoform kunne ha blafret fra det, og de ville ha sett. Prøver du å få oss fanget?(You idiot what the hell were you thinking. Your holoform could have flickered from that and they would have seen. Are you trying to get us caught?)" said Bryant stated even though she wanted to yell. "Jeg beklager. Jeg gjorde t bety for. Det er ikke som de så noe. Vi kan gå nå jeg føler trang og sulten. (I'm sorry. I did t mean to. It's not like they saw anything. We can go now I'm feeling cramped and hungry.)" Replied Bo with a pleading look. Bryant looks at her weighing her options. "Ok, la oss gå. Jeg føler trang også. Det er noen trær med navnet mitt på dem hjem. (Okay, let's go. I'm feeling cramped too. There are some trees with my name on them back home.)" Bryant monotonously says while helping Bo off the floor and walking towards her alt-mode. "Sorry again for running into you. Have a nice day!" Bo yells while running after Bryant.

Jazz's pov

I was with Bumblebee, Mirage, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe at the mall in Tranquility checking out an unknown energon signature that popped up on our scanners. Standing around I look around to find anything remotely cybertronian in the area when a human runs into me. Looking down I see a human girl about the age of 19 with black hair and auburn highlights looking up at me. "Are ya okay lil' lady?" I ask her. "Uhhh." Is all she says with a shocked and frightened expression. Then another human walks towards us. "Sorreh she's ah klutz, aways runnin' inta people." Says the other human who looks to be the age of 21. Before I get to say anything the human on the floor in front of me shoots the human standing a glare. The human standing slides down her sunglasses ever so slightly and shoots a glare right back making the other human flinch. "Du idiot hva i helvete tenkte du. Din holoform kunne ha blafret fra det, og de ville ha sett. Prøver du å få oss fanget?" Coolly states the older human while the younger one looks in fear at the older one. Searching the internet for the translation of what she said which happens to be Norwegian. "Jeg beklager. Jeg gjorde t bety for. Det er ikke som de så noe. Vi kan gå nå jeg føler trang og sulten." The younger one says to the older one silently begging. "Ok, la oss gå. Jeg føler trang også. Det er noen trær med navnet mitt på dem hjem." The older one says void of all emotions. Going over what they just said I barley notice the older one walk towards the parking lot. "Sorry again for running into you. Have a nice day!" The younger one says before running off to the older one. ::Jazz here. I found the energon signature and is on the move.:: Running towards my alt-mode I deactivate my holoform and speed out of the parking lot. Researching their vehicle modes I quickly realize that they could easily outrun me without even trying. Tracking the cybertronian from a distance I follow them to an abandoned air base with many destroyed trees lining a Tarmac.

Battlestar's pov

Listening to Breakoff's whining the whole drive back I was just about ready to rip her vocal box out and crush it. Watching her transform to her bi-pedal mode I stay in my vehicle mode while she complains and whines about her day. Not standing her bitching anymore I drive outside to a semi undamaged Tarmac. Going half of my full speed I make laps and reckless turns that would flip a normal car.

"You've gotten better at driving chica!"

"What the hell Breakoff."

"Sorry. It's just that I haven't seen you drive since the crash."

Activating my holoform I walk towards a hose and bucket with my special soap. Dragging this back to my real form I turn on the water. Waiting for it to reach a cool temperature I begin to wash my dirty alt-mode. Turning around I see Breakoff standing there with a pleading look.

"I'll wash you too."

"Yuss you are amazing!"

"Whatever, just shut up."

Making sure that the water is warm I wash Breakoff thoroughly but gently making sure not to accidentally hurt her. Finishing off the last of our wax on Breakoff my scanners detect a cybertronian life force in the vicinity. Having a feeling that they already saw Breakoff I decide to keep my holoform on and check my spark dampener so they do not detect me. Pulling out a smaller and modified version of my third favorite gun and a couple of hand grenades I motion for Breakoff to take a defensive stance.

"Who eva ta fuck ya are, git ya ass out here so I can see ya!"

"Uhh I don't see anybody. I think you are losing it."

"Shut up."

"Ok geez who pissed in your cereal today?"

"Breakoff!"

Watching the forest in front of me I see a slight movement of leaves and I shoot in that general direction. Hearing more noise in that area I shoot in each direction hitting my mark every time. "Those are just warning shots. The next ones in your spark chamber." I say reloading my gun and aiming at the invisible mech spark chamber. Watching our little followers I keep my scanners on high alert. Waiting as four other mechs step in to view the invisible mech becomes visible. Seeing Breakoff cower in fear my protective programming kicks in and I fight the urge to activate my bi-pedal mode.

"Dollface it's okay I'm here. They won't hurt ya. I won't let them."

"Okay Bryant. I know you won't."

"Get behind meh and get ta med kit ready."

"Why?"

"Things are goin' to get ugly unless these mech tell me why they are here and how did they find us."

Breakoff preps her med kit in her subspace and ready herself for a quick transformation and get away. Battlestar turns to the mechs and powers up her rifle on her back and holds it in one hand aiming at the mechs in front of her. Tensing as the shortest mech walks in front of the others she repositions her stance for a fight. "We don't wanna hurt ya we just wanna help ya." The short silver mech states. "I don't trust you and why should I. I don't even know who are." Battlestar states dropping her accent and adopting a deadly tone. "We'er Autobots. My names Jazz." He says gesturing to himself. "This is Mirage and Bumblebee." Pointing at a red mech and a black and yellow mech. "Those two idiots over there are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Hey says while a cherry red mech waves at the name Sideswipe and a golden yellow mech just glares at Jazz and everybody when Jazz said Sunstreaker. Looking at the mechs with a malevolent expression she turns and looks at BreakOff and her expression softens then hardens again when she turns back towards the mechs. "The slow and childish femme behind me is Breakoff- hey!- and I am Bryant." Battlestar says with an cold emotionless tone. "I know that you will want us to come back to your base of operations to keep us safe, we will comply, only because BreakOff needs to be around more Cybertronians and humans asides from me." She says with an ever so slightly agitated tone while looking back at Breakoff with a caring expression. "Seriously?!" Breakoff questions with an excited tone with a undertone of concern and disbelief. "Yes." Battlestar breaths with exasperation while walking to her alt-mode.

Driving in the center of the Autobots with Breakoff on her left Battlestar starts to hyperventilate as she revives flashbacks from the crash. Watching the Autobots formation she guns it when they open up just enough for her to fit through. Getting a great distance away from the group Battlestar swerves off road and into the forest nearby. Driving down a narrow path she reaches a large clearing far from the road. She transforms into her bi-pedal mode and lays on the forest floor reliving the crash in her processor. Unknowingly she started sobbing and shaking like a leaf as the memory ended. Curling up in a fetal position she stays there sobbing her heart out until she hears a branch snap. Looking up with unsound optics she focuses on ocean blue armor with gold detailing. "Bo? What are you doing here?" She says with a shaky voice. "The question should be what are YOU doing here." Breakoff states in a pissed off voice. Breakoff retracts her anger when she sees Battlestar's sad and broken expression. "I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean it it's just that when you left us like that I thought... I thought that you were leaving me with them so you don't have to deal with me." Breakoff says in a sad and worried mumble. "No I wouldn't do that to you Bo, it's just that being boxed in like that brought back horrific memories." Whimpers Battlestar as she gets up and hugs Breakoff. "I also needed to stretch." Battlestar states going back to her hard emotionless tone.

They continued on driving without interruptions with Battlestar either following half a mile in front if the group or behind the group on Breakoff's request. Once they reach the nearby air base they wait to be loaded into the plane.

"Excuse me Bryant you are going to have to leave your car here."

"Fuck no."

"We were not authorized to bring your car to base only you, Breakoff and your belongings."

"My car is my belonging and there is no way in fucking hell I'm going to part with my car and you can make me, over my dead body."

"Fine you can bring your car but we are not responsible for any damage to come to it."

"Yeah what eva."

Sitting in her alt-mode Battlestar accesses her subspace in holoform and takes out a human sized polish rag. Lazily getting out of her alt-mode she starts to clean off any dust and grime from herself. Feeling accomplished she starts to polish her hood checks for any micro blemishes. Feeling eyes on her every movement she turns around and glares at Jazz. "What the hell do you want?" She snaps. "You're so obsessed with your cars paint job you could be Sunstreaker but as a human femme." Jazz chuckles while Battlestar flips him off. Walking over to BreakOff she starts to clean off her alt-mode causing Breakoff to jump from the unexpected touch. "What? I know ya will be begging meh to clean ya later." Battlestar says with a practically invisible smirk. "~Thank You" Breakoff says in a sing-song voice. When Battlestar finishes polishing Breakoff she receives a sleepy thank you from the very relaxed femme. Gently nudging Breakoff's front tire with her shoe she says goodnight and walks back to her alt-mode.

Battlestar snaps awake before Mirage's holoform touches her alt-forms hood. "Don't touch my paint." She snaps at him. He backs away with his hands up saying I'm sorry I won't. Bracing herself for the landing she jolts slight forwards when the landing gear touched down and the plane slows to a stop. Unbuckling the straps holding her alt-mode down she waits for the others to exit the plane. Being the last one out of the plane she receives wolf-whistles and complements from the solders nearby. Following the group she finds a secluded spot in the hanger and parks herself there. Walking towards the other Autobots in her holoform she ready herself to defend Breakoff at any cost. Barley paying attention to anything that is being said she watches Breakoff's excited and happy expression. Walking out of the hanger she sits on the edge of the Tarmac facing the ocean. Sitting for an hour and 27 minutes she decides to get up and check on Breakoff to find her alt-mode surrounded by cybertronians and humans alike. Walking towards the group she pulls out her hand gun and fires five shots into the ceiling to gain everyone's attention. The group turns and looks are her with shocked and curious expressions. Hearing Breakoff stumble into the hanger looking for her, she walks towards the group. "Ooh, they're by her car. Damn is she pissed. You guys might want to back away very quickly." She hears Breakoff say to the group. Majority of the humans bolt out of the room while three humans still stand by her alt-mode. Battlestar removes all of her weapons while walking towards her true self. Observing the three humans she decides to call them pompous asshole, man child, and family man. (You can kinda guess who they are if not they are Director Galloway, Epps, and Will Lennox)Pompous asshole decides to get her attention by slamming his hand down hard on her hood causing a few of the nearby cybertronians to flinch. Breakoff hauls ass over to the other side of the room and hides behind Bumblebee and Jazz. The cybertronians turn their attention to the three humans and Battlestar. Seeing pompous asshole lift his hand up again and scratching her paint with his pen to get a response from her. Oh and does he get quite a response. Launching herself at him she twist her face into a feral snarl as she flies at him. Knocking him back several feet he sits on his chest and delivers a strong blow to his face and a punch to his chest fracturing a rib in the process. Leaping off him she performs a back flip in mid air and lands perfectly next to herself. Growling at the two remaining humans challenging them to go after her. She leans over and inspects the scratch and finding it impossible to repair with her nanites and the dent he left when he hit her hood. Struggling to resist the urge to kill pompous asshole she gets in her alt-mode and speeds out if the hanger at half of her top speed.

Sunstreaker's pov

From first seeing the human femme threaten Jazz to when Mirage almost touched car to say that she didn't trust anybody and that she didn't want anybody to touch her car was an understatement. When they got back to base I silently watched her out of slight curiosity. I noticed how her mood slightly changed when BreakOff was happy or scared and how she only cared for BreakOff's well being and nothing else. I also noticed when she left the main hanger and walk out towards a deserted Tarmac and sat there for a while staring off into the ocean with a blank face. Walking back to the main hanger I find that asshole Galloway walking up to BreakOff and looking at her with disgust. I was almost about to flick Galloway for looking at the femme that way when I see Galloway walk up to the human femme Bryant's car and ask Major Lennox who's car this is and why it's here. Right as he slams his hand down on the car Bryant materialized in the hangar doorway with a look of extreme anger. I watch as she tries to control herself when Galloway looks at her. Right as Galloway scratches the paint of her car she launches herself at him which impresses me that she could do that with ease. Her face contorts into an expression I would only see on a very pissed off gladiator in the pits. She knock Galloway back several feet while she delivers a harsh blow to his jaw and then to his chest making it crack alerting me that she probably broke or fractured his rib. Watching her flawlessly flip off Galloway's crumpled body she lands next to her car. I notice her shaking in rage when she goes over the damage and when she barley controls herself from attacking Galloway again. Seeing her get in her car and gently closing the driver's side door even though she is very pissed off. When she drives out of the hanger I notice that the engine of her car is different than what is standard from her cars model makes me believe that she rebuilt the engine for greater speeds than it's estimated speed of 275mph due to it not being tested yet. I turn just enough to see BreakOff bolt after Bryant quietly screeching "Battlestar" while running toward the woods after Bryant.

Hearing the sounds of jet engines I scan the area for any Decepticons. Finding a poorly masked spark signature of two Decepticons in the woods where BreakOff and Bryant ran off to. Alerting my twin to this we run off towards the Decepticons. As we get closer we hear a femmes cries of pain and fear. Seeing seeker wings we slide out our swords. Hearing another femmes voice yelling at the seekers in rage we tense and listen to the shouting. "Get your filthy hands off my sister right now you motherboard fragging pit spawned glitch heads!" Taken aback by the one femmes shouting we hear whimpering of the other femme. "I swear to pit if you don't get off her I will hurt you!" I hear one of the seekers who I recognize at Skyquake laughs at the yelling femme "You will do nothing. We will frag both you and your sister and then take you back to the Decepticons to become our pleasurebots." Running faster to the femmes after hearing this I hear an almost silent shift in armor only trained audios can hear come from the mouthy femme. "You will do nothing of the sort! Because I will rip off your interfacing unit!" She yells while breaking free and attacking the Decepticons on the other femme. Hearing a screech of metal being torn apart and an unholy scream erupt from the Decepticon's vocals I realize that she just did as she said. Wincing in slight pain my twin and I watch in awe as the mouthy femme transform into a cybertronian terra plane and attack Skyquake while flying. She half way transforms into her bi-pedal form when she dives and plunges her hand into Skyquake ripping his spark out and crushing it getting energon all over herself.

Killing the Decepticons on the forest floor I watch as the femme lands beside Breakoff and picks her up. Realizing the femme is walking towards a non decimated part of the clearing my twin and I watch from a distance at the energon covered femme calmly speaks to Breakoff and tends to the small cuts and dents in Breakoff's armor. "Battlestar are you okay?" I hear Breakoff say to the energon covered femme. "Yes I'm okay Dollface. I'm sorry I didn't kill them sooner. It was my fault that they spotted us. That pompous asshole Galloway just had to go and dent me and scratch my paint. I let my anger blind me to the dangers of being out I the open." The femme Battlestar states solemnly while cleaning energon off of Breakoff's face. Quickly scanning Battlestar I realize that majority of the energon covering her is not Skyquakes but hers. Running up to Battlestar as she starts to collapses I catch her before she enters a stasis lock.


	3. Author Note

**Peoples of the interweb! Yo.**

**As you can see it's been ages since I posted a chapter. Weeelllllll I'm going to be truthful with y'all, I totally forgot I wrote this. I'm going to try and revive this and several of my other stories. That is if my chronic case of plot bunnies doesn't interfere. Soo that's all.**

**Peace out mah peoplez! ?**

**~NilliaWafersP **


End file.
